


Walzer

by Hedylog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, Historical Inaccuracy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Quelque chose a changé entre Mozart et Salieri. Alors que Mozart passe ses soirées chez son rival, les deux hommes apprennent à se connaître, sans oser prendre le risque de révéler leur amour pour l'autre. Quand enfin, dans l'appartement silencieux de Salieri, l'écho d'une mélodie les rend plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.





	Walzer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Walzer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784638) by [Hedylog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog)



Ils n'avaient pas bu, mais Salieri sentait tout de même sa tête tourner alors qu'il riait une fois de plus à une plaisanterie de Mozart. Le salzbourgeois avait passé la soirée chez son _rival_ pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du mois, et nul n'avait su de qui était venue l'idée, mais nul n'avait pris le temps de réfléchir à cette situation nouvelle. Oh, Salieri était bien parvenu à prendre du recul lors de la première heure qu'il avait passé seul avec Mozart, mais la gaieté communicative du génie avait rapidement étouffé la panique qui avait menacé de s'emparer de lui. A peine avait-il remarqué la surprise sur le visage de Mozart lorsqu'il avait souri, puis ri, abattant sans réserve les murailles qu'il avait érigées entre lui et son confrère dès leur rencontre.

Ils se succédaient au piano depuis quelques heures, jouant tour à tour des compositions légères, échangeant de bon cœur de rares anecdotes joyeuses sur leurs enfances respectives. De la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, du véritable sujet qui les préoccupait, aucun n'osait parler. Salieri pensait, naïvement, que _cela_ disparaîtrait soudainement, alors même que le passage des jours était témoin de son rapprochement avec Mozart. D’abord une poussière que le génie avait chassé de l'épaule de Salieri, le premier soir, alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos - un miracle, car il avait pu dissimuler la vive teinte qu'avait pris son visage. Puis leurs doigts qui s’effleuraient, le deuxième soir, lorsque Mozart lui avait tendu une bouteille de vin, et Salieri avait ressenti l'écho de ce contact des heures durant. Ses mains qui réajustaient sans réfléchir le col de l'autre homme le troisième soir, alors qu'ils se séparaient, comme mus par une habitude, comme si… comme si. Le quatrième soir, une délicate main de génie, rendue tremblante par l'alcool, rangeant les cheveux de Salieri derrière son oreille alors que le cœur de celui-ci s'emballait, attendant, craignant, désirant un développement qui ne vint jamais. La cinquième nuit… la cinquième nuit rien, ils s'étaient succédés au piano, leurs épaules s’effleurant lorsqu'ils se croisaient pour échanger leurs places, mais leur ton toujours détaché. Après tout, peut-être deviendraient-ils de simples amis, peut-être la passion de Salieri, dont il voyait le reflet dans le regard de Mozart, resterait-elle sous silence, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas à vivre dans la peur que leur relation soit découverte et punie ?

C'était au tour de Mozart de jouer. Salieri venait de partager un de ses souvenirs du couvent où il avait été accueilli dans son enfance, un souvenir plus douloureux que ceux dont ils avaient désormais coutume, et les plaisanteries de Mozart avait laissé place à des mots rassurants. L'atmosphère du salon s'était faite plus feutrée ; Mozart jouait une pièce calme et un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Les mains du génie s'immobilisèrent soudain, et il se tourna vers Salieri.

“Si je jouais une mélodie nouvelle, pourriez-vous la retenir l'espace de quelques minutes ?” demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

“Dans quel but ?” répondit Salieri, pris au dépourvu.

Le sourire de Mozart s'élargit.

“Je ne puis vous le dire. Pourrez-vous ?”

Salieri le scruta un moment en silence, tendant de déceler dans l'expression du génie la raison de cette requête, en vain. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

“Tout à fait. Je ne sais si je pourrai la reproduire à l'identique, cependant.

\- Ah, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.”

Sans attendre de réponse, Mozart pivota sur son siège et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Il attendit un instant, et Salieri vit sa bouche s’entrouvrir pour expirer, puis il commença à jouer.

C'était une valse, une valse lente comme il n'en avait jamais entendu, douce mais recelant un accent triste qui lui semblait familier. Il ferma les yeux. En se concentrant, il espérait comprendre les sentiments qu'avait versé Mozart dans cette pièce. Le rythme ralentissait par moment, s'arrêtant même brièvement en plein cœur d'une phrase, faisant désirer la note suivante. L'attente. Au moment où l'esprit de Salieri formula ce mot, la mélodie s'accéléra légèrement, le jeu devint plus puissant, les notes plus hautes, lancinantes. Le désespoir, lui paraissait-il. Et puis, soudainement, tout devint à nouveau calme, mais il n'y avait plus d'attente. Salieri chercha une minute, deux minutes, cinq minutes, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit les yeux, et eut un sursaut en s'apercevant que Mozart le regardait. Son expression était calme, ouverte, un léger sourire plissant à peine ses yeux qui posaient sur lui un regard doux, honnête. Alors, Salieri comprit : de l'amour, c'était de l'amour. Il sentit son visage se détendre alors même que son cœur s'emballait, et osa rendre son sourire à Mozart. Le génie s'arrêta alors de jouer.

“Vous souvenez-vous de la mélodie ?” demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Salieri s'interrogeait toujours, mais il hocha la tête. Le moment était trop précieux, trop fragile pour qu'il ne le brise avec une question. Il resta immobile alors que Mozart se levait et s'approchait de lui. Son confrère s'inclina, un bras tendu paume vers le haut en direction de Salieri.

“M'accordez-vous cette danse ?” dit-il en souriant.

L’italien était pétrifié par l'euphorie. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop vite, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, saisit la main que Mozart lui présentait et le laissa l'attirer à lui.

“Je ne sais danser la valse,” dit-il dans un souffle.

“Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre mes pas,” répondit l'autre homme sur le même ton.

Mozart guida la main gauche de Salieri vers son épaule, puis posa sa propre main sur le dos de l’italien et joignit leurs mains libres.

“Y a-t-il un problème ?” demanda Mozart avec inquiétude après quelques secondes de silence.

Salieri réalisa alors que son regard était fixé sur le mur derrière Mozart. Il expira longuement et, précautionneusement, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme. Mozart était proche, plus proche qu'il n’avait jamais été, mais ils gardaient tout de même entre eux une distance pudique. Lorsque Salieri lui offrit un sourire rassurant, l'inquiétude disparut du visage du salzbourgeois et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour.

“Êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Oui,” répondit honnêtement Salieri, un murmure.

Le pied gauche de Mozart s'avança et, avec maladresse, Salieri recula son pied droit. Leurs genoux se heurtèrent, et Mozart se mit à rire.

“Ah, pardonnez cet oubli ! Vous devez vous décaler sur ma droite pour que nos jambes soient libres de bouger, comme ceci…”

La main posée sur son dos se referma sur sa veste et le guida d'un pas sur la gauche. Il devait désormais tourner la tête pour regarder le visage de Mozart, mais ne pouvait nier la facilité accrue avec laquelle ils pourraient se déplacer.

A nouveau, Mozart avança son pied gauche, et la réponse de Salieri fut plus fluide. Mozart les fit pivoter d'un quart de cercle alors qu'il écartait son pied droit, et l'autre compositeur le suivit. Le génie fit glisser son pied gauche pour le ramener à leur nouvel emplacement, et Salieri fit de même avec le droit.

“C'est à vous d'avancer votre pied gauche,” dit Mozart en souriant. “Vous avez simplement à imiter les deux pas que je viens de faire, une fois sur deux.”

Salieri s'exécuta et, sans un mot, Mozart finalisa sa rotation trop courte. Ils firent ainsi un tour complet, les mouvements de l’italien prenant plus d'assurance dès le dernier quart, et lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur second tour, leur vitesse s’accorda sur le tempo de la pièce de Mozart. Salieri parvint alors, enfin, à entendre la mélodie alors qu'ils dansaient. Il l'entendait comme si Mozart était lui-même au piano, et l'attente qu'il avait décelée dans son jeu se retranscrivait maintenant dans leurs mouvements, dans la caresse avortée du pouce de Salieri sur l'épaule de Mozart, dans la main de celui-ci enserrant toujours la veste de l'italien. Ils entendirent tous deux le crescendo, la montée vers le désespoir, et accélérèrent leur valse. Salieri voulait serrer Mozart contre lui, lui dire que cette souffrance n'avait lieu d'être, que tout irait bien pour eux, mais lui aussi était terrifié des représailles de la Cour, lui aussi craignait de céder à la tentation de cette relation. Il y avait toujours entre eux cet espace, gênant et rassurant tout à la fois. Tant que cet écart subsistait, ils pouvaient nier la véritable nature de leurs sentiments, prétendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une amitié sincère.

Le désespoir parvint à sa fin, et l'écho de notes plus douces, plus légères, envahit l'esprit de Salieri. L'amour. Il rougit et baissa la tête, apercevant du coin de l'œil le sourire de Mozart.

“Vous êtes bon danseur, Salieri,” dit-il avec un léger rire. “Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous.

\- A votre décharge, nous ne nous connaissons que peu.

\- En effet.” Il marqua une pause, sembla hésitant. “Je serai enchanté d'en savoir davantage sur vous, cependant.”

Salieri sentit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

“Oh, pourquoi donc ?” demanda-t-il d'une voix grave avec une assurance qui l'étonnait lui-même.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Mozart ne le regardait plus. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, l'expression paisible.

“Il se trouve, Salieri,” commença-t-il avant de brièvement s'interrompre pour tourner son regard vers l'autre homme. “Il se trouve que je vous aime.”

Sans réfléchir, Salieri fit remonter sa main gauche jusqu'à la nuque de Mozart et l'attira à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule du génie. En prenant conscience de son geste, cependant, il eut un mouvement de recul et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais la main de Mozart dans son dos le retint. Ils s'étaient immobilisés mais, dans la tête de Salieri, la mélodie continuait toujours. L'italien posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Mozart et inspira profondément. Il ne parvenait pas à répondre, ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, mais peu à peu un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Lentement, il recula son pied droit et attira de nouveau Mozart dans une valse au centre de la pièce. Mozart se mit à rire, ce rire aux accents aigus que Salieri affectionnait tant, et l’italien fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux clairs de Mozart - de son amant ? - et les caressa. La main dans son dos l'attira plus près encore. Alors qu'ils tournaient, Salieri ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration.

“Je vous aime également, Mozart.”

Et la pièce était silencieuse et le monde hostile, mais la mélodie dans leurs têtes leur promettait un avenir paisible. Enfin, ils étaient heureux.


End file.
